Pets and slaves
by writersblock335
Summary: Vampire keeps humans as slaves or pets, bella is a 'runt' who has lost her familiy to slavery, edward is a rich and famous vampire who wins bella in a bet,can diffrences attract?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting again, because I wasn't happy with my writing or how the story was moulding together. I don't know if this will lose my readers but I want to do it right this time.**

**This story plot is still the same really, just plotted better.**

**Chapter one**

I remember the day when they came to take my mother away. I was 16 years old, the age which decided that I no longer needed to be in my mother's care. I was 16, just like my brother and sister

We were in a breeding factory, any pregnant human, or a human with children bellow the age of 16, would stay here until the time was up. We were with a lot of other human groups there; I say a lot, I mean thousands. It was a factory after all; we each had our own small area, which we were caged into. And we were stacked next to other families and above and below them on different levels. It was never quiet, even at night-time.

After the time of 16 years was up the children would be taken anyway to slave work, and the mother would be taken to the sanctuary. I didn't really understand what the sanctuary was exactly, but what I've heard is that it's a wonderful place. Where the mothers could live without any worries and be free, it's said that the sanctuary was so wonderful that once a human goes there they don't ever want to go back. So when a mother is taken to the sanctuary it is not a day for the children to be sad, just to know that it was one day further until they too would be able to go there, once their duty to the vampires are complete.

My Brother and sister left a few days before I did, they were going to good places, or so they vampires who came for them said. I barely got to say good bye to them before they were taken away. I knew it hurt my mum to see them go, she cried for the remainder of the day's we spent together, keeping me embraced in her warm arms, until she also was taken. She didn't seem to happy being taken from me, even when she knew she'd being going to the wonderful sanctuary.

"Good bye, mum" I whimpered as I watched her join the crowd of mothers on the bottom floor. They were all being forced to walk close together as they got on the back of this huge looking lorry. I took comfort in the knowledge she'd be going to the best place in the world, but at the same time I felt like I was being torn from the inside, the two feelings felt very odd together, leaving me feeling a little sick to my stomach.

It was the quietest it had ever been when that lorry drove out of the factory, probably because mostly every human had been taken, to either the sanctuary or the slave work. They'd be having loads of new pregnant humans and children coming in soon. I just didn't understand what was going to happen to me, why was I still here?

I have lived in this factory my whole life, it was my home. My brother and sister and I were all born together on the same day, this wasn't rare but it wasn't really common either. We were a litter of three, my brother was born first, my sister born second and I was born last. But something went wrong when I was born; mother had told me I took longer to come out, and when I did I was a lot smaller and weaker than my brother and sister, I needed extra attention and affection. This carried on as I grew up; the factory wasn't an easy place to grow up in. I mostly stayed close to my mother, constantly clinging to her, I don't think my brother and sister much liked the fact I took most of the attention and affection. It was soon made clear to me I was seen as a 'runt'.

This happened when I first started to be fed outside of the pen. When I was younger we were fed from the pen by the Guards, I never liked them. They were strange creatures, tall and strong, pale and beautiful, but scary… very scary. My mother told me they were vampires, and I shouldn't be afraid of them as long as I did what they said.

_After we had grown a bit, and no longer needed our mother to help feed us. We were all taken into a room with food in a strange, long, open tube, which touched both ends of the walls of the long room. There was a lot of food, but there were also a lot of hungry children, and most of them older than us. It was a race to get to the tube and fill our bellies with as much food as we could scoff. I could see the wild look in each child's eyes as they physically fought to grasp even the smallest amount of food. As I wasn't as quick as everyone else, I reached the tube last. Which in a way I was glad because I wouldn't get caught up with the kicking and punching between the children as they first reached the tube. I hardly managed to get any food, I stayed close with my brother and sister, and tried to get their attention to ask for them to give me some food, but their concentration was too absorbed of fighting for their own survival to really hear me. Luckily the force of the hands shovelling to the mouths occasionally left spills of crumbs along the floor but it wasn't a enough, I'd spend most of meal time wondering up and down the tube looking for an open space to squeeze into to access food. But the backs of children were practically glued together, and when there was the slightest crack between the bodies as soon as I tried to dive into it I was quickly pushed back to the ground._

_The scary guards stood around the sides of the feeding room, waiting for us to finish, which wouldn't be for hours until every last speck of food was scooped up. I was too frightened to go up to one of them and ask for help. It didn't look like they wanted to help, but I know they noticed me struggling. Their glowing eyes kept darting to me and then back to each other. After a while of them silently communicating one of them stepped forward, he had dark hair and a tight jaw and just his bold presence made the room slightly colder to me. Any other time if a guard had come this close to contact any child would at least shrink away, but from the noise of chewing and noshing behind me it was clear no one had noticed him. I stared up at him trembling in sudden fear, I went to scurry away but before I could take the third step he had whisked me up high into his arms and turned to the door to remove me from the room. I remember I had screamed and struggled, but not one of the children looked up from their scavenging as we left the room._

"_What's this then, Richey?" A guard who stood outside of the meal room asked, as the guard carrying me came through one of the big doors._

"_Little Runt" Richey replied. That was the first time anyone had called me that. I had no idea what it meant at the time but the sound of the word still made my stomach knot uncomfortably. I began to try and squeeze out of his grasp. A quick flash of pain suddenly hit against my leg, I yelp more in surprise than actual real pain. But the tears still come and I let out a little sob "Stop it!" The guard called Richey snapped while he carried me further away from the meal room; I stilled in his hold not wanting to get hit again for struggling, and I tried to cry. It wasn't really comfortable, as his arms were hard and cold, not like my mothers, who I was more used to holding me. I rested my chin on his shoulder trying to relax and saw from behind him the guard he had spoken too was following us. _

_He stared at me with calculating eyes for a moment before speaking again._

"_You taking it to the chopper then?" he asked, catching speed so he was walking next to Richey._

"_Kindest thing to do" Richey stated simply, I didn't know what the chopper was, and I still don't, but it had the same effect the word 'runt' had on me "It's not strong enough, it's better going to the chopper than let it suffer for longer"_

"_Well maybe it won't have to" the other guard suggested "maybe we can work something out" as soon as the words left his mouth Richey stopped dead in his tracks, the sudden movement coursed me squirm slightly, but luckily Richey didn't seem notice. Richey turned to stare at the Guard square in the face. _

"_We've been through this before, Max" Richey spoke low and slowly, the sound was clam but that just seemed to make it scarier. "I am not doing that again, even letting her suffer for longer would be better than what you're thinking of" then he started off again, his pace quickening to get away from the other Guard named Max. But max was persistent and matched his pace easily._

"_Oh come on!" Max whined in a light tone, despite Richey's clear attitude "What's the difference anyway? You don't know who's going to buy her, not all masters are good to their slaves. It's just a chance of luck"_

_Richey didn't reply but his pace slowed down slightly._

"_Look," Max tried again "It won't be like last time, we'll get better masters to bet, or maybe even higher vampires! She does smell nice, and she'll ripen with age, we could get interest"_

_Richey laughed without humour "Well, you've just proved your insanity. The higher vampires make the laws; Buck betting is illegal, plus its knock off. What higher vampire is going to want to play for a runt?"_

"_Please, higher Vampires break their own laws all the time! And she might be worth something if we make sure she gets fed properly now and again, in fact…" he trailed off, and I felt his hands suddenly lift me from Richey's reluctant arms. I don't scream this time but I wince in fear and tremble in the new arms that hold me up "… I can see the potential right now! She's too cute to be a slave; she was born to be a buck. And you know what kind of a good life bucks get" I squirm in his hold, he's less comfortable than Richey, and I don't like the way he's speaking. Though I suppose this wasn't really fair as he hadn't been at all rough with me. But there was something about him that put me off. I don't understand what he's talking about but I know I don't like it._

_Richey stares at Max and then me "What about the last time, that wasn't what I call a good life, it ended in just over an hour"_

_I feel Max's chest heave in a sigh, he doesn't seem at all bothered by my struggles, and he didn't tell me off for it, he probably found it less irritating than a feeble mosquito flying around him._

"_Last time there was James; we won't invite him this time. He's a crazy fuck anyway" Max shuddered. There was a long pause, Max handed me back over to Richey. I settled against his shoulder again, getting as comfortable as I could against his rock hard chest._

_He stared down at me as Max continued "It's never nice to have life taken from one so young. And just think about what good you'll be doing for her, she'll have it easy, be pampered go places and see things, that's more than any slave is going to get. And when it ends, as humans lives do, she'll always have had at least some good memories"_

_It was at this when Richey snorted "yeah, yeah, like you give a dam about any of that… Fine, we'll do it. But I still want half the proceeds and James cannot be there"_

_Max grinned "You have my word, Sargent!" he mocks a salute _

After they had returned me to the pen, I told my mother everything, but it was hard trying to explain what you yourself didn't understand. I asked her what a runt was; she looked a little pale when I asked her that. I had to ask three times before she finally explained it to me. A runt was a human that wasn't as strong as the other children in the factory, this meant they couldn't feed properly and when they left the factory they were unable to work properly. Mostly this was taken care of before the child could grow up to leave the factory by taking them to the chopper. When I asked her when the chopper was, she didn't answer no matter how many times I asked.

I did see the two guards again after that, when they came by the pen with more food for me, this mainly happened late at night when everyone else was asleep. Mum would sometimes be awake with me though and she was anxious around them, she would always hold onto me throughout the whole visit as they fed me. But that was it, that's all they did, I think my mother was just as confused as I was but she was happy I was getting fed, I guessed I wasn't going to the chopper after all. I had forgotten about that conversation after that, all I remembered was they took me from the feeding room and instead came to feed me from my pen when the rest of the children were sent out. My mother never objected, she worried about my health and thought them feeding me was a good sign that they wanted me to be a part of their society.

I hear footsteps then, more than one. I stayed frozen were I was, hidden beneath the blankets in the pen. But I wasn't small enough that I wouldn't be seen under them. The footsteps come closer and stop by my pen. I feel cool hands through the blankets as I'm suddenly picked up. I look around to see its Max and Richey, I relax slightly as they had never really harmed me before but I was alone in the factory and I wasn't sure where I was going. Maybe I was meant to be taken with my brother and sister and there had been a mistake.

Richey was the one that leaned his long arms in to pick me up from the pen and held me, more firmly than usual. I looked up at him, and I could see he was avoiding looking me in the eyes. This wasn't surprising as Richey had never really wanted to look at me that often. I could see from the corner of my eye Max shifted slightly and he was holding some kind of wide material.

"Quickly" Richey snapped quietly "We can't get caught" Max fiddled with the material but stopped to raise an eye brow at Richey.

"I've never been caught once" Max smirked before reaching between the material, which I could now see was a sack, and pulled something round out of it. A look of uncertainty crossed maxes face. "Right" he said pulling a strip from the round object, cutting it off with the ends of his teeth "Hey pretty girl," he spoke in a soothing tone "I'm just going to put this around your mouth, nothing's going to hurt, okay?" he moved forward holding out the strip to my face, I flinch away from the unknown thing he was pushing in front of me and I turn to press my nose into Richey's chest.

Richey gently turns my face from him and towards Max; I let out a little whimper of protest as the sticky strip glues itself to my lips. Suddenly scared I try to move my hands to pull the strip off but max held my hands together behind my back and wrapped some more sticky long strips down while using the same soothing tone he had earlier. When I was suddenly inside the sack was when I really started to panic. The feeling of hopelessness of not being able to see was like a worst fear. What was going to happen to me? Was my last thought before I passed out.

SSSSSSSSSSS

When I woke, I could have thought the whole thing was a dream, because when I opened my eyes I was no longer in a sack and couldn't see. It was still dark but I could just make out the metal of a cage, not unlike the ones of my pen. But I was shaking slightly as the floor began to move. And when I fully started to wake I realized I was not in my pen but in a different cage. Looking around I was surrounded by boxes that made clanking noises as the floor seemed to vibrate from underneath them. Looking further round I saw the tall seats facing away from me with to people sitting in them.

I realized that I was in a motor vehicle, when I caught a glimpse of a big wheel in front of one of them. I had been it one of these things before. They weren't as big as the gigantic Lorries that take the humans to the sanctuary, but they were still pretty big inside. Once when I was with some of the girls from the factory we went off on our own into a place where we weren't allowed to go into.

We found one of these mini Lorries and it had the door open and we snuck inside. It had boxes in it like this one and inside there were bottles and bottles of this red water stuff. One of the girls dared me to drink it. I didn't want to but they told me I was such a baby and was too scared to do it. Naturally as I was the smallest of our age group, I didn't take kindly to being called a 'baby' so I pulled the long brown plug from the top of the bottle, which was quite heavy in my hands and went to drink it. Just as I was going to have a little taste, we were interrupted by a deafening shout of one of the guards. The loud noise made me jump and the liquid rushed into my mouth. It tasted like metal and it was disgusting to have in my mouth, it wasn't like water, it was something much thinker and stronger. I spat it out dropping the bottle so the liquid stained my clothes a darker colour than they were, before it crashed into pieces on the floor of the vehicle.

I got into most of the trouble, the other girls so scared of the guards told them it was all my idea and that they told me not to but I wouldn't listen. I didn't stick up for myself, by the looks of the situation with me with the bottle and the dark red evidence all down my front, they wouldn't have believed me anyway. My punishment wasn't really that bad, it was a few harsh spankings, but nothing like the stories you were told the guards would do to you if you did something wrong. Then again I might have been too young to have any other kind of punishment. I wonder what punishments they would have for my age now.

I was not in a comfortable position; my hands were still restrained behind my back, and the sticky stuff was still clamped to my mouth. I let out a small groan as the joints in my arms ached, then groaned again when I was suddenly flung into the air and slammed back down again as the vehicle jolted. One of the people in the front looked back to me. I could see it was still Max, he was the one not driving. He smirked down at me, his eyes filled with excitement.

"Bumpy ride, huh baby?" he chuckled. I just stared at him, he turned back to face the big window at the front which I guess Riley was looking through as well.

"We're nearly there now" Riley grumbled under his breath, not sounding as excited as Max was.

Max clasped his hands together loudly and rubbed then together quickly as he turned over to me again.

"You'll get to see your new Master soon" he told me. A new Master? Did that mean that I was going into slave work like the others? But why wasn't I taken with the others? I was so confused, as question whirled around my head. A new Master had to be a good thing, that meant some kind of human work, which meant I'd still be on track for the sanctuary and seeing my mother again.

The vehicle finally came to a slow stop and Max and Riley went out the two doors next to them. I heard their heavy footsteps from outside come to the back and opening one of the bigger doors behind me.

"Alright baby, let's go" Max said coming closer to my cage "It's your lucky day, High vampires! Your about to go up into the world, Girl!" he spoke with such enthusiasm I was half expecting him to jump up and down with joy. But what he said made my eyes widen. A high vampire? High vampires where the only people in the world permitted to wear the rich colour Black. And there were not a lot of them, there were something like three or four in a country, they were the controllers of the society, the ones who made all the rules. A high vampire was the most respected vampires in the world. Any human would give anything to work for them. The only thing close to a high vampire was a red vampire, and they were pretty powerful themselves, there were more of them as there were a kind of a top class, and had good relations with the high vampires. Most vampires were any colours before the reds. But the entire colour drained from the human slaves as they were taken out of their rugged grey clothes which we were made to wear at the factory, and then put into the white colours until we were able to go to the sanctuary.

Max opened the top of the cage and lifted me out holding me as he had to crouch to move out of the vehicle without hitting the roof of it with his head.

He passed me over to Richey as he closed the doors and faced the building in front of us. It didn't compare to size to the factory but it didn't down grade itself. It was a tall wide building with steps leading up to the entrance, the windows were long and wide, and I could see light and shadows of figures move in front of them to know people were in there. I still didn't understand anything that was going on, and wished I had been taken with the others so at least I wouldn't have to face this whole Master thing alone at least.

I looked to Richey who finally moved his gaze down to me; I couldn't put my finger on what emotion it was that crossed through his eyes. At first all I saw was pity, then guilt, then sadness as he said "I'm sorry" and then looked away from me and did not look at me again.

He started walking up the entrance of the building following Max who was practically shaking with anticipation. Once the doors opened and we were inside there wasn't a lot of noise, the room we first walked into was a big room, with an unattended desk sitting in the middle of it, two stair cases were on opposite sides of the room but joined together as they got to the top floor. We moved away from this room to the left down a narrow hall way, a long red carpet with golden lining snaked all the way to the end of it, small round lights followed the carpet from the ceiling, and there were arrows with signs along the walls.

It was a very clean and rich place to be in, but something about it made me sink in closer to Richey shoulder for support as uneasiness washed over me.

The last door on the right of the corridor was the one Max knocked on; controlling his speed to just two slow knocks. There was a short pause before a voice was heard on the other side of the door "Come in" a man's gruff voice ordered. Max turned the round shiny door knob and opened the door. I heard Richey breathe out an exasperated sigh and follow Max through. I didn't look into the room. I wasn't feeling at all well now. My hands were still behind my back which made it an awkward position for me to be in but I remained with my head safely buried in Richey's shoulder.

"Is this it then?" the same gruff voice demanded. I trembled slightly at the sound of the cold voice, not sounding in the least bit pleased "A bit brittle, isn't she?"

"She's in fine condition, gentlemen, I assure you. She's no fighter, you'll have no problems with her trying to fight, and she does smell quite delectable, do you not agree?" I heard Max say slyly. I could hear my heart beat loud through my ears as I tried to supress the urge to jump from Richey's arms and run away screaming.

"Hmmm, yes, quite" another, different cold voice said "But I don't see a lot with her back to us. Let's see her in the light" I wanted to somehow stick to Richey closer than I already was. I felt his arms loosen around me and I was forced away from him as I didn't have my arms to cling to him with. I stumbled as I hit the ground and faced the room. The was a round table with playing cards and clips scattered across it, and three big glasses of red liquid filled each. At first I dared only to glance at their hands all in different positions. One pair were holding his cards out, another hand their long pale fingers laced together and the other only had one elbow leaning on the table.

"Little thing isn't she" the voice that had spoken first commented. "Such a childlike stance, she is at of age I presume?"

"Of course" Max said quickly "She is small but that does not make her unable"

"Indeed" the other voice stated "I'm sure she has many talents for my amusement"

"Your amusement?" the first voice scolded "My dear, Aro, you have not won her yet"

A low chuckle sends chills down my spine "Oh Marcus, we shall see"

"I suppose we shall, Edward?" the first voice asked answered by a look I knew the last vampire had given him to show he was listening.

"Are you game with me and Aro?" at first the third silent vampire didn't answer but then he spoke

"I'm not sure, she doesn't look too joyful to see us, and she doesn't even look at us" he said simply as if shrugging "I'm not convinced she shall be as compliant as a buck should be"

"She shall look" Max said firmly coming towards me "Look at those who are your Masters!" he growls at me, the excitement and enthusiasm drained from his voice replaced by an angry snap. I blink back tears that are surly forming in my eyes.

"Don't be shy Child" the one named Edward spoke softly "We all want to see the complexion of your eyes" I swallow loudly before holding onto my breath and look up.

I am met by the three clearest red eyes I had ever seen. My legs trembled as I took in each one of their features. The one holding onto his cards had long brown hair, his face was narrow and long looking, with a nose to match, his lips where in a straight thin line as he looked me up and down. The one to his left had long black hair and a wider jaw, his eyes were the biggest and they were the most frightening to look into, the one to right had the same jaw line to the one on the left, but his eyes were smaller, but still just as eye catching, he had short bronze colour hair that stuck up in various directions. Even with the blood red eyes, each vampire dressed in black at that table was absolutely stunning.

The one on the left starts to chuckle loudly breaking the silence

"She looks shocked to death" he said still snickering, apparently enjoying my discomfort "What do you recon now Edward? Are you in or are you out?"

The one named Edward appraised me silently for one last moment before snatching up his cards "I'm in"

The card game didn't make any sense to me, I watched as they silently played with expressionless faces. I found my way back over to Richey, I wanted him to pick me up again, and he complied without protest, allowing me to hide into his shoulder again.

The card game went on for ages, Max seemed happy with himself as he looked over to Richey with smug written all over his face.

"Well… everyone in?" The one I guessed was Aro questioned. I looked up from Richeys shoulder, this was let out a long sigh and shook his head putting his cards down on the table

"I'm out" he said grumpily.

"Oh well Marcus, you'll win the next won, just looks like I'll have all the fun with-"

"I'm in" Edward interrupted Aro's speech suddenly, keeping firm hold on his cards.

Aro looked over to Edward with slight irritation but hid it quickly with a smirk

"Are you now?" he laughed "I'd save yourself the humiliation Edward, I've got a pretty good hand hear… straight in diamonds" he said placing his cards flat on the table.

Edward showed no inkling of regret, as he stared down onto the cards.

"Tough luck Edward" Aro laughed "well, gentlemen it's been a pleasure playing with you tonight-"

"Royal flush" Edward suddenly interrupts again, placing his cards on the table. Aro's face lost his smug smile as he looked down to the winning hand. Marcus began to laugh hysterically.

"That's very good, well played Edward" Marcus praised.

"Thank you Marcus, don't worry Aro we all have to lose sometimes" Edward said smiling.

"It appears I have been kicked off my high as they say" Aro said grumpily but tried to hide it behind a small smile.

"Not at all" Edward stated "I just climbed higher" he looks over to me in Richey's arms and his eye's narrowed.

"Fairly attached to you, isn't she?" he directs to Richey, I look to see a flash of real fear pass over his eyes.

"No sir" he said quickly "She's just a little uneasy in her new surroundings she'll warm to you soon"

"Of course she shall" Edward stated surly looking to me and smirking "I shall pick her up from here in the morning, make sure she eats and is cleaned, and for god sake take that daft tape off her"

"Yes sir" Richey replies and removes me from the room back down the corridor. I don't realise I'm still trembling until he speaks as we reach down a different hall way.

"Don't be scared, girl" He whispers to me "This is the best thing that could ever happen to you. A high vampire buck is the best position a human can be in, trust me. Just do what your told and keep your nose clean. You'll be alright"

He reaches down the other hall way to the a much dirtier room, it's completely dark from the inside and as the door lets the light into the room, I see small cages stacked up against each other on different levels like our pens and the factory only smaller. I hear hisses from some of the cages and see people cringe away from the sudden light in their eyes.

"This is just for tonight, don't worry, I'll be back for you in the morning okay?" he said, half trying to reassure himself that I'm going to be fine. He takes me to one of the empty cages at the end of the room, ignoring all the whines and shouts from the different people inside the cages. He places me inside one of the higher cages and shuts the door on it. I curl into a tight ball as I hear him sigh sadly and walk back to the door and shutting the light out of it.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Yep, it's quite different. **

**Is it okay? Or is it rubbish?**

**Please review and let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**That was a LOOOONG wait: L sorry about that, thank you for staying with me in this story it means a lot. Let me know if it's ever getting too confusing,**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter two**

My heart started to beat very fast when the door closed. There was a nasty smell in the air and the metal was rusty underneath my feet. I could hardly see my surroundings as there was hardly any light, apart from a small crack in the wall opposite me. The crack was just big enough to allow a streak of light enter the room. I could make out the other small cages, standing tall on top of each other, the figures inside shifted and breathed heavily. The sound of their breathing scared me and I moved back against my cage. I closed my eyes and tried to block out what was happening. All I knew was it was decided who was going to be my master, but why was I put in here then?

"Well look at this" I voice hissed from opposite me "It's another young one, stupid children"

"Oh shut up!" Another voice snarled, and the room suddenly became very noisy as others laughed or made some other comment at my expense.

"Look at her, she's so small!"

"What's she in here for?"

"Not a place for babies"

"So much for food"

I kept my eyes closed as I continued to try and ignore them, but it was hard to think of anything else as I didn't understand anything at that moment. I felt an aching in my chest as I began to think about how much I wished I had stayed in the factory. Even with mum not there I would still rather be there than here right now.

"They got you too, huh?" a voice asked from beside me, my eye's snapped open to the sound of this voice, it was quieter than all the others, but it was croaked and broken like a saw running its jiggered side against wood. I gulped as I took in the person crouched next to me, through the bars and obscurity I could just about see her state. It was a woman, quite an old one, but not that old from my own mother. Her skin was wrinkled and flat against her bony face. Her eyes were deep grey, I thought, though with the lighting I couldn't be completely sure, and looked as if they had seen a lot in their time. Not a lot of good things though.

Her presence wasn't unkind but it certainly made me uneasy. I shifted back from her ever so slightly, I think she noticed but it didn't seem to faze her too much, she just continued to stare me in the eye, not afraid to do so.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered quietly, the harsh voices still looming around the room drowned my weak voice out but somehow this woman was able to hear it. She raised her eye brows and let out a shuddering breathe that could have been a sigh.

"Vampires… always picking on the weak, so much for them being strong, they're cowards in truth" her words made no sense together, I had never heard anyone use 'vampire' and 'coward' in the same sentence before. Her voice was straining, almost like it were in pain but her emotionless face never changed into anything else.

"You'll love him, you know" she suddenly continued, and laughing humourlessly "Oh, how _I _loved him"

"Of course you loved him, he was your master, you ungrateful brat!" A screech came from bellow us which just helped continue the arguments and commotion around us.

"You're here too, Brat!" a different voice shouted to the one that just spoke, some laughed at this comment, they all sounded strange, as if they had all gone mad, I was partly glad it was too dark to be able to clearly see their faces.

"I'm not staying though!" the other voice screamed "My master's coming back for me! You'll see! You'll see!"

"You can probably see for yourself, what love can do to a human" The croaky voiced woman spoke again, looking away from me- straight ahead, just as calmly, and strange to hear with such a harsh voice. She slowly turned to face me again with her eyes wide "Makes them delusional" she smirked; I had a feeling she was trying to scare me; a snarl erupted from below us.

She chuckled low and croaked before she stared straight ahead again and sighed, closing her eyes lightly before speaking again.

"He was handsome," she snorted "Aren't they all? But he was… different… he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I was afraid of him at first, he was a red vampire and so much stronger than anyone I had ever known… but he began so gentle, so patient I really thought he-"

She stopped dead suddenly, swallowing loudly, her hands began to curl into fists. The expressionless mask began to slip slightly and I could have sworn I could see her lip tremble a little bit.

"Well he didn't" she finally croaked, and lent her head back against the bars of the cage "I'm lucky, I know that. The life of a buck is a good one; I've be spoilt, dressed up and fed good food. I've been able go places, see things, and live a satisfying life. It may not have been my choices but I was still content." She sighed, a broken but happy sigh. However when she stared at me in silence for a while the mask slipped again and this time I think a saw a slight surge of anger in those eyes.

"Just like you'll be content" she croaked "I used to think he'll be back for me you know… one day" she snorted shaking her head "God, what an idiot I can be sometimes, of course he's not coming back. He's got himself a knew buck by now, a nice young buck to show off and fuss over"

The noise started to die down slightly, and even though I couldn't see, I was sure most of the people in this room where hearing her words and able to relate. Where all these people once buck's?

"Be careful who you trust, you might think you know someone… but you could be wrong. Don't let your guard down, your master may control your body but never let your master take over your heart and soul, it would be better if he drained you"

Others muttered at her words but it didn't add up, I didn't understand how what she was saying was going to help me. I wanted to ask, but every time I'd open my mouth I lost the bottle to say anything. She didn't speak again and soon the room started to become more and more silent. I tried to relax and maybe fall asleep but I was too tense to find peace in my little cage.

After a while I heard the hinges of the door re-opening, the light spread in the room and I saw Richey enter the room. He ignored the snarky remarks from the people in the room about food. He easily dodged their hands reaching out from between the bars trying to claw at him. When he reached my cage, I wanted to chuck myself at him in the desperation to get out of here. He opened the door to my little cage and reached under my arms to pull me out.

I quickly looked back to the woman with the croaked voice; I could see her better with the light coming in from the door. I could only see her for a few seconds, but I was able to analyse her face. Although it had aged and she looked exhausted, I could see she did look like she would have been pretty even beautiful. She looked at me once and smiled, but it wasn't in a nice way I didn't think.

Richey walked back to the door and I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head in the crook of his neck. I never wanted to go back into that room again. But if all of those people had been bucks, which could mean one day I would be.

"Richey, why were those people in there?" I whispered in pleading.

Richey stopped still and stared with wide eye's down at me. After all the years we had come into contact with each other at the factory. After all the times he had fed me properly and had cared for me till this day came, I had never _ever_ spoken to him directly.

It seems silly, not to speak to each other at all after I had grown up with him always there. But that was the way it worked. I wasn't surpassed to speak to vampires unless I was given express permission. If I ever did, it would result in a server punishment. I had never done it before, so I was pretty much as shocked as he was. But at the same time, I was panicking about what was going to happen. I didn't really know anything about being a buck; just that it would be a better life than becoming a slave.

Richey didn't speak, I could see he was trying to decide what to do about what had just happened, I took it that a human may have never even spoken to him before. It looked like he was planning to ignore it and started to walk again.

"Richey please" I gasped, causing him to stop again, I could feel tears start to fill my eyes "I didn't know what I'm supposed to do, or what they did or what's going to happen" I was on the verge of crying now and I think he could see it. He exhaled sharply and looked around him to make sure we were completely alone.

"They're ex bucks, they're in there because they could not fill out their duties properly end of story" He spoke so quickly and quietly at the same time I had only just managed to hear what he said. He stared to walk again then, quicker than before.

Could not fill out their duties properly, was that because of their age? I quickly shrugged that thought off, it was stupid, if it had been their age, they would have been sent to the sanctuary by now, not kept in that little room. They were probably rebels against the society; either that or they just were completely deranged. I settled with that thought, but deep down I knew it was wrong.

Richey walked me back down the plush corridors to the room were the High vampires had been playing poker before. I wasn't sure I wanted to go in to see their red gazes again but I knew I'd rather be there than back in the cage room.

Richey looked down to me with concerned eyes he stood outside the door. He then took his free hand and put his finger to his lips. I understood he didn't want me to talk. I nodded silently, I was still grateful to him for not punishing me and answering my questions, well at least one of them anyway.

He lifted his hand and knocked on the wood three times over and waited for a response.

"Come in" A smooth voice called from inside. Richey opened the door and I was surprised to see only one of the vampires where there. The one named Edward, the one that was going to be my new master. He sat down at the table a few feet from us, white papers scattered in front of him. He looked slightly when he saw us enter, his red eyes watching us from underneath his brilliant gleaming locks of bronze hair. He was beautiful; I couldn't look away from him.

"Leave us" He said coolly, I felt Richey's arm shift as he settled me down on my feet. I stepped away from us and a few seconds later I heard the door shut behind me, leaving me alone with the higher vampire.

He didn't look at me his eyes stayed trained on the papers in his hands. I stood awkwardly in front of the door, waiting for an order he would eventually give. He remained busy for a little while longer occasionally scribbling on every other page before he straightened the pages and placed them on the desk neatly. I swallowed loudly as his face turns in my direction. His eyes stared at me, I still couldn't believe how bright they were it was hard not to look away from them.

His posture didn't change as he took me in, assessing me, making me feel even more uncomfortable than I already was. I held my hands together tightly behind my back, any tighter and I would be scared I'd hurt myself. I felt like a mouse staring into the eyes of a snake, a very hungry snake at that.

Suddenly he stood up in vampire speed, causing me to stumble backwards in shock and a tiny whimper escaped my throat.

I saw his lips slightly curl at the corners of his mouth. I didn't know if making him smile was a good sign or not. I hadn't realized I was pressed right up against the wall until he started to walk towards me, when I tried to take a step back I was stopped by the hard wood of the door. I seemed to shrink as he came closer and closer, suddenly I wanted to scream and start running but my throat was closed up and my legs were glued to the floor.

I looked down at his shoes as they stopped in front of me; he had big feet, his shoes where black (of course) and shiny. They looked richer than this very room, I slowly looked higher past his spotless trousers, black jacket, black shirt… then finally I forced myself to look back into his eyes.

I hadn't been this close to him before and it was almost impossible to believe he could be even more beautiful close up. But it wasn't a good beautiful, it was a scary beautiful, a beautiful that made my knees shake.

"What's your name?" he spoke slowly, his voice a cold order. I knew now was the time, it was time for him to hear me speak. I opened my mouth, but my throat was still closed up and no sound was produced. I could practically feel my heart racing against my chest. _Speak! Just Speak! _

I could feel tears in my eyes as I started to panic; I brought my shaky hands to my throat, and tried again to speak.

"I won't ask you again" He said, again in his dangerously calm voice.

"B-Bella" I choked, my voice sounding like the strange woman in the cage earlier, she said she was a buck. Is this what it would be like to talk for now on?

I flinched as I felt something ice cold brush against my cheek, the smooth pad of his thumb had wiped away some of the tears I hadn't realized were running down my face.

I stared up at him in shock, he was staring down at his thumb and the few droplets he was able to collect. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and tasted the tip in his mouth. His eyes scrunched up and he glared at his thumb, but then shrugged

"Bloods still better" he said casually to himself. I gulped. What was that?

A look of humour was back as he looked back to me, he held his hand out in front of me. Hesitantly I took it and let his sharp fingers curl around my palm. He studied my hand for a considerate amount of time, before stretching my whole arm in front of him. He looked at other things; he checked my hair, running his fingers through it. He checked my teeth and my face, turning it to all different sides.

I guessed he was just making sure I wasn't in any way inadequate. I didn't once relax while his hands were on me, I hoped he didn't notice me shaking, but knowing what kind of senses he had I was pretty sure he did.

After he seemed satisfied with what he had checked he walked back towards the desk leaving me by the door to relax at the distance between us.

"I had hoped you'd be healthier, Isabella, not that I didn't expect you wouldn't be" he stated, fiddling with the small piles of paper on the desk and placing them in a folder.

I nearly corrected him on my name, but knew if I had it would have been a bad idea.

I saw him reach on to a draw on the back side of the desk, pulling out a strange strip of pink leather. He came back over to me and reached to put it against neck. I stayed completely still as he fastened it around my neck, although not too tightly it was still firmly attached.

After he had done it he ran his index finger along its length and smirked. He didn't speak again; he just brought the folder from the desk and opened the door for us to walk out. I tried to be optimistic but I couldn't shake off the feeling of doubt as we walked down the corridor, me a couple of steps behind him. I had to walk fast to keep up with his quick pace, his shoes making evident noise in his stride on the wooden floor boards. When we reach the end of it, which had led us into the lobby, I could see Richey, max and the other two vampires who had played poker the other night.

They looked up when they saw us arrive, Max straightening his back as he flashed another smug grin, Richey didn't look so good and the other vampires weren't far behind him.

My new master walked up to Max, towering over him with his height, and handed him the folder in his hands. Max received it gleefully and opened it to check everything had been signed.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir" Max grinned closing the folder again, and offering his hand for master to shake. Master ignored it and turned to Richey,

"Go put her in the car," he said to him passing him a key he had pulled from his pocket. Richey looked up to him reluctantly and nodded, moving around him to get to me. I didn't struggle as he picked me up into his familiar arms. He walked out the door and came in front of a dark car parked in front of the building.

Richey sighed and pressed a button above the key, causing the car to switch on its lights and make a quick 'bleep' sound. Richey leaned down to open the back door and put placed me inside. Once he started to close the door I panicked and jumped back out again. I whimpered as Richey grabbed me back up again and tried to push me inside. I looked up at him in the eyes pleadingly. He held me up to his face, his hands holding by the arms.

"Don't look at me like that" he muttered "It's not like this is the worst thing in the world that could happen to you" I continued to stare at him with sad eyes. He frowned and shook his head, "Look, you'll be fine as long as you do as you're told. Just stay in the car and be good, okay?" with that he all but through me in the car and slammed the smaller door before I could jump out again. I didn't know how these doors opened, so instead I placed my hands up against the window, watching Richey as he stared back at me and slowly placed his hand on the window over where mine was. He said something, but I couldn't hear it. I saw his head suddenly swerve around to see Master walk down to him.

He held out his hand to Richey a disapproving expression planted on his face. Richey looked sheepish as he put the key in Masters waiting hand. Master walked to the car and opened the door to the front of it and turning on the engine. The car started to move from under me, and I glance up as Richey's face started to move further and further away from me. I pressed myself right up to the window until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Isabella" I heard Masters firm voice "get off the window and sit down quietly" he ordered. I shot down and did as he said. I sank into the comfy seat; although it didn't calm me down I was more relaxed than I was before. I looked up into the mirror on the front window and I could see masters eyes looking ahead, when he looked back at me I quickly flinched away from his gaze. I could see trees and bushes whipping past me in a blur, I wondered where we were going; I did hope it wouldn't be far away.

**Please review**

**Hoping next update will be sooner, but work has been really time-consuming at the moment. As well as the other things in life, but I will not be abandoning this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! They are all very inspiring, I am looking for a beta (you all cry of happiness) but I haven't had any response as of yet. Many of you will know this already but then again new comers won't…**

**High vampires- Wear black- this is seen as the richest colour in the vampire society and no one has the honour of wearing this colour other than the high vampires themselves. There are only a few high vampires in each country, they control big industries and the way the society works.**

**Red vampires- Wear red – They are not as high in power as high vampires but they are certainly powerful. They also control big industries; however they do not make final decisions on society and are mostly suck ups to the high vampires so they can become even more powerful than they already are. They are also the social circle of first class, so higher vampires do socialize with them a lot. Only the higher and red vampires can possess a buck as it is seen as an accessory for their high status. **

**Normal vampires- Wear any colour they want (Except black and red and white) - Mainly middle class, tend to be social climbers and all dream to become a red vampires and be successful. Wear usual coloured clothes; they want to stay away from the colour white, as it is seen as the 'human' colour. There are normal vampires detached from society and live in the wild (animal drinkers ;)) but there are very few. **

**Human slaves- Wear white- They wear what the vampires call the 'poor' colour, they are the slaves to the vampire society. They can be servants in a vampires house hold, waiters in vampire restaurants and other working class jobs. Humans start in the human factory's until they are full grown and can work. Humans can live in human districts which are watched over closely by vampires. However those who are lucky live more comfortably with their vampire employers, as they are assured food and shelter if they work well.****Although they have absolutely no power, if a vampire were to kill them without a real reason, the vampire would be charged and would have to pay money to the society for wasting one of their workers.**

**Bucks- wear baby pink (for a girl) and baby blue (for a boy) – they are treated like pets, and can have only one mistress and master. They are not expected to work; they are meant for their master/mistresses pleasure, and blood. Bucks are handpicked for their appearance, smell and obedience. They are companions for their masters/mistresses and often are expected to be present at social gatherings. Even though they sound like they have a better life than the human slaves, if they were killed by a vampire for no real reason the vampires would ****not**** have to pay a charge to the society. This is because a buck is not a worker. They may have to pay the owner of the buck but it's a much smaller price to pay.**

**Okay so that explains the workings of the society, hope it can be helpful. **

**Hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

**Chapter 3**

_Heat… warmth… I lean my head back embracing the shining sun that warms my skin. There's a slight breeze, it causes the long grass to brush against my legs. I look around me, all I see is beauty. The sky is cloudless; I see tall mountains in the distance all around me. I'm surrounded in soft green grass; I lie down and roll around in it laughing. I get up and run around, galloping over it. I see trees, with juicy apples just ready for me to reach up and pick them. I knew where I was, I had come here so many times in my head. The sanctuary, the way I know it will look like._

_I hear laughing around me, I see people, people I recognised from the factory. They're all so happy, as they start to eat the apples. I look for mum, she would be here too. I struggle to find her as more and more apple trees appear around me. I can just catch a glimpse of her behind one of the apple trees furthest away from me._

"_Mum!" I shout, trying to get her attention, I duck under branches and swerve around the people as I make my way over to her "mum!"_

_I'm only a few feet away when she spots me; she has a half-eaten apple in her hand. She grins at me and beckons me over to her with her fingers before turning on her heel and running in the opposite direction. My smile slips, where is she going?_

"_Wait!" I scream and run faster to chase her, I find myself in more of a maze of apple trees and people. I start to feel unsure about this now. The blue sky starts to cloud over, and darkens the apple tree forest. I see the apples suddenly all turn colour and start to mould. I can still see mum running away giggling as she went until she hid behind another tree._

_I'm nearly out of breath as I come to a stop beside the tree, "mum?" I look around the tree, she's not there. The air turns icy and sends shivers down my spine, "mum?" I question again quieter this time. A twig snaps behind me and a whip round only to see a branch of mouldy apples tremble as if it had been pushed. I gulp as sounds continue to swarm around me, and I don't think its mum any more. _

_I suddenly feel a pair of cold arms around me and even colder teeth at my neck. I scream._

All of a sudden I'm awake again; I blink against the sudden light that shines in my eyes. The feeling of the nightmare hadn't left me; I still trembled all over, waiting to feel the teeth bite down into my skin although it never came. I outstretched my arms expecting to feel the rough material of sheets and then the softness of my mother's arms to embrace me like she did when I had nightmares, but that feeling never came either. As my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed I was in rather different surroundings than I was before. The memories of the other night started come back and I sat up in alarm. I wasn't in the factory anymore, neither was I in the car I last remembered. I was lying down on white sheets, soft against my skin. I could see I was higher up from the stone floor but not as high as my pen once was. I didn't realise it was a bed till I got off it a looked at it.

I nearly gasped at the sight of it. All those years of lying on hay and old brown sheets that used to scratch my skin were all forgotten. I had actually lain in a real bed! You would have to be a pretty lucky human to be able to be given this privilege! Forgetting my nightmare for the moment, I jumped back on the bed and dived under the sheets, wrapping my legs in a tangle around them. They were so soft! I sighed as I got ready to fall asleep in them once again but a small cough disturbed me. I stiffened and then struggled to find my way out of the sheets I had wrapped around me. Finally my head managed to escape, and I slowly peeked over the sheets to see who was in the room with me. To my absolute relief it wasn't my master, or any other vampire. It was a human woman, she stood with her arms crossed and looked at my with one eye brow raised. She was pretty despite her age; I could see clear wrinkles around her small brown eyes. She had thin lips and her hair was long and brown like her eyes but her roots were turning grey. We stared at each other for a long while. I didn't know what to say, she didn't look like she wanted to say anything. I decided to untangle myself from the sheets, which was easier said than done, and I reluctantly got up off the bed again. The woman sighed,

"Well, I suppose I should get you something to eat, seeing as your awake now" she said rather dryly, before turning away and heading towards the door of the room "Come one then!" she snapped over her shoulder and I immediately scuttled after her. I was a bit concerned to where exactly I was. Was Edward not to be my master then? Had I somehow dreamed the whole thing up? But then how did I get here?

I remained silent as I walked closely behind the human woman, she was quick in her step and her white dress flowed nicely above her feet. I looked down to see I was wearing the same white clothes I had always worn at the factory. They almost looked grey to how white her dress was. I picked at the sleeve of my white top as I walked along, a few other people in white walked past us and I didn't want to meet their gazes. I started to hear water spraying and the floor we walked on became wet. I looked up to see an open door way with showers and bath tubs being used. The woman grabbed my arm as she sensed me hesitate and pulled me along into the room.

It was a much bigger room than I thought it would be a lot bigger than our wash room in the factory. Showers travelled all the way down the walls and huge round bath tubs where scattered around all corners. There were a lot of women sharing the baths, chatting and laughing as the washed their bodies. Some each shared a shower too, taking turns to duck their heads under it to wash soap out of their hair. As we walked further into the room, more and more people noticed our presence and stops talking to stare at me. I shrank into myself and wanted to start picking at my sleeve again to have something to do.

"This_ her _then Angela" A woman asked who was in one of the baths closest to her. I glance up to her face; she glared as she saw me staring. I gulped and looked away, but anyone I's catch glances in would stare daggers at me.

"This is her" Angela sighed "did you all get the bath ready?"

Most women looked away with disgust written all over their faces, a few others pointed to the furthest bath in the room, furthest away from the rest of the baths and showers. It was filled with still, steaming water. Angela grabbed my arm again and pulled me across the room towards it, conversations started to start up again, although by the hushed sounds of voices I could tell they were all about me.

When we reached the bath, Angela reached for the hem of my top and tried to pull it upwards. I flinched back, smacking her hands away. It wasn't out of privacy; all the women were naked in here anyway. But I didn't realise I wasn't ready to part with my clothes yet. It sounded silly, they were old and tattered but they were all I had left of the factory, the memory of my mother and brother and sister. Angela gave me a deadly scowl and shook her head at me.

"Take your clothes off!" She snarled I stared wide eyed at her; people around us started to notice and wondered what the commotion was about. I swallowed and wrapped my fingers tightly at the hem and shook my head. I knew this wasn't a good idea to defy this woman. Although at the same time I told myself it wasn't like I could be really that punished for it, I wasn't defying a vampire or anything.

Angela's eyes widened with shock, I don't think many people defy her usually. A few giggles filled the air but they were quickly hushed by others. Angela's hand's clenched into fists, as she took a step closer to stand over me "Take your clothes off now, or I will have Master punish you!" she shrieked, hurting my ears. Master? So I hadn't dreamed it all then! Edward was my master, but then if he was why wasn't he here?

"Where is he?" I whispered, speaking for the first time, Angela, becoming more and more frustrated started to try and forcefully remove my clothes. I screamed and struggled against her, keeping a death grip on them.

"Take them off!" She yelled. I looked up at her in fright; my eyes darted around the room to see other women look at me through narrowed eyes. I looked down at my old clothes and with trembling hands I started to take them off to Angela's relief. As she snatched them away from me tears started to stream down my face and I burst out crying, sobbing like a very young child. Angela not really knowing what to do at this point grabbed me up by the arms and dumped me in the tub of warm water. I accidently breathed some through my nose as my head went under the surface; I coughed and spluttered, clinging to the side of the tub as I tried to catch my breath.

I continued to cry as I felt Angela's hands start to rub soap on my back; they were gentler than before though. She did a good job of cleaning me up. She washed my back, arms, legs and hair. I hadn't realised how dirty my body was until I looked to see the once clear water had turned into a muddy brown. When I thought about it I couldn't remember the last time I had a wash. Had the vampires not thought about my hygiene when they were playing for me? My sobs quieted and a just snuffled for the rest of my bath time.

The women in the room had been talking over my crying, I think they were trying to ignore me at that point. In way I was glad, it wasn't nice to publically have a crying fit, and I didn't want that kind of attention from them anyway. Once Angela was satisfied that I was completely washed, she reached for a white towel that had been hanging on a hook next to the bath. I obediently walked into the towel she stretched out for me and folded it around my trembling form. I clutch the material tightly in my fists and wipe the left over drops of water from my eyes.

Angela pushed me forward to walk; I kept my eyes trained to the ground as I walked out of the room, feeling embarrassed more than anything else. I kept my eyes on my feet as we walked through the corridor as well, feeling the eyes of other humans on me as we crossed paths. Angela remained close by me the whole time, not making me walk any faster than I was. I wanted to ask her if I could have my clothes back, but I didn't think now would be the right time. My stomach started twisting painfully and not long after a low growl alerted me that I needed feeding. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized we were back in the room I had woken up in, even if Angela was still here. In a way I was still glad she was there, I had never been left on my own before ever, and I would worry how much longer I would be kept in the big room alone. _It probably wouldn't be so terrible;_ I tried to comfort myself _there was_ _a_ bed _in the room after all._

Angela sat me down on the bed and went over to a closet at the corner of the room. I wondered if this was really my room, a bed and a closet and I could now see a long mirror in the corner. That was a bit too much now, surely. As she open the closet door I could see there was a lot of white material stacked up on each shelf, I frowned. I knew I was being ungrateful but I didn't care, I wanted my own clothes not new ones.

But Angela didn't pick out any of the whites; instead she reached up on her tiptoes to the very top shelf and brought down something square and pink. I looked confusedly at the box as she set it down on the bed. I looked up at her to see her giving me a cold stare as she lifted the lid from the box. She pulled out a light pink dress and held it in front of her, the dress was beautiful, it had thin straps and a was decorated with pink lace at the neck line and hem.

I saw that she was in a direct line of sight to the mirror; she ran her hand over the dress as she held it in front of her body. I saw her lips curl at the corners slightly but her eye's turning sad and she sighed quietly.

She quickly snapped herself out of her daze and her eyes darted to me catching me staring. Her eye's narrowed and she pressed her lips into a hard line. She motioned for me to stand up, and she reached out to snatch my towel from my naked body. Rolling up the pink material she put it over my head and forced my arms in to the straps. The material falls just passed my knees and is just as soft on my skin as the sheets on the bed, if not softer.

I looked into the mirror and could hardly believe my eyes. It wasn't just because this was the first time I had ever seen myself in a dress before, some women who had just arrived in the factory, heavy with child often wore white dresses. But my dress was pink! A real colour was wrapped around my body; it was like I had suddenly grown two feet taller. I couldn't describe how beautiful I felt in that moment, the colour made me beautiful.

Angela coughed quietly from behind me; I whipped around and realized I had been caught up in an even deeper daze than she had been. I felt myself blush slightly and I turned my fall body around to face her respectfully. She looked at me impassively for a moment before motioning me to follow her as she began walking towards the door. I followed her silently feeling a little disappointed we were leaving the room and a bit more nervous about having to face the rest of the slaves who so obviously didn't like me in the least.

I was happy to see we weren't going in the same direction as to where the bath room had been. Though I was a bit sceptical to where this new direction would lead us to.

It wasn't as long a journey this way, as we reached the end of the only corridor we came up to two large dark wooden doors, stood on either side were two tall human men with their strong arms crossed. Their faces had been set in a stone until they looked to see it was Angela who was approaching them, and then their faces softened and they both grinned at her in greeting. However when they saw me peeping at them from behind her, their faces quickly went back to the way they were. The one on the right moved from his position to pull on one of the steel handles of the door, as the door opened I looked like a completely different world to the one we were standing in. As we walked in the first thing I looked at was the magnificent looking stair case. It was wide and laced its way up and around the far apart walls going around at least four times to reach the highest floor. The ceiling was so high up I could barely see the design painted onto it, it was even high than the ceiling in the factory. I could see the glow of the light that came through the large windows, everything exaggerated 'bigger' in this part of the house.

My bare feet felt cold against the marble floor that spread vastly across the room. I stared in wonder at the different colours of the room blending together. The walls were white, making it look even more open, though I could see tall paintings hung on the walls, each either portraits or landscapes painted to the finest detail.

The carpet that waved over the stairs was blood red and the stairs themselves were made from a strong looking dark wood, much like the doors we had just walked through. I could see only a few slaves dotted around the room, dusting the already spotless room. I could only imagine what the other rooms would look like.

Angela coughed again, letting me know that I was taking too long to absorb my new surroundings. She walked down the room and turning a corner through another corridor. This corridor being a lot larger than the one I had guessed was in the slaves department. This time the walls were a fainter red and the floor was led by a black roll out carpet.

There were many doors on either side of us and I had lost count of how many we had passed until we had come to a stop at the end of it. Another wooden door, Angela knocked carefully with three knocks. There was no response.

We waited for a while, I peeked up at Angela and she didn't seem at all fazed by the wait.

"Should we try again?" I whispered. Angela glanced down at me and rolled her eyes. Apparently not.

Fortunately we didn't have to wait any longer. The door opened and I hadn't braced myself for the person who had opened it. Not person, vampire. A high vampire.

Master Edward stood in a black suit with his hand holding a phone to his ear. I felt anxious as I saw irritation written all over his face, though his eyes weren't looking directly at me. He held the door open for us to walk through, I waited for Angela to go first but she gave me a little nudge in the back to go first. As I was officially inside the room, Master closed the door on Angela and I suddenly left the same unease I had when I had first been alone with Master Edward.

"I don't expect to be given these kinds of problems to deal with, that's your job" He said into the phone, his voice was calm but quiet, quiet seemed more threatening than him raising his voice. Though I was sure I didn't want to experience hearing his voice reaching that kind of volume. He turned his back to me looking out the window to the vast green lawns I could see followed by a forest of tall green trees. I was sunny outside; it had been a long time since I had seen a sunny day like this one. It would have been back in the factory, outside in the play pen. With my brother and sister, playing hide and seek… I shake of the memory. I didn't want to dwell on the past, even though it wasn't that long ago, I had to except that part of my life was over for the time being.

I couldn't help thinking about the nightmare I had. It was a silly dream, but I still couldn't forget I had lost my mum. As I was unable to see her now it made the nightmare seen more real.

As he was in a profound conversation, I got a chance to study this room. I wasn't surprised how amazing it looked. This was the same sort of room where we had first met in, I could tell by the grand desk in the middle of the room and the extensive Black leather chair sat behind it. The walls were covered with red patterned wallpaper, and had simpler painting hung on each wall. The light above our heads was made with dozens and dozens of crystals, reflecting the sun light from outside.

The floor I now stood on was polished wooden floor boards, I was a bit worried about me having bare feet. I hadn't been given any shoes, but if I was supposed to I didn't know if he wouldn't blame me for it anyway.

"I don't understand what's so complicated about it, you've all had months to prepare and put this in order" He continued, his shoulders tensing up, I swallow loudly and take a few steps away from him in case he wanted something to take his anger out on.

"You will sort this out, you know what will happen if you don't" he said simply before slapping the phone shut. He breathe out a heavy breathe and finally turned around to face me. All the irritation seemed to have vanished from his face, though in his eyes I could see he was not completely relaxed.

"Good morning Isabella, I trust you slept well?" He enquired; I stared at him for a long moment, confused at his casual tone. I was about to nod my head, knowing I couldn't talk, but I didn't completely know how you address the high vampires.

"You may speak, Isabella, just remember how to address me" he says, walking over to his desk and overlooking some paper work there. Did he ever not have paper work?

I cleared my throat "I slept very well, thank you… _master_" I added quickly.

I was thanking him for the bed secretly, I know he probably allowed all his slaves to have their own rooms and beds, but I was still grateful all the same.

"Well, I'm glad; unfortunately you will not be permitted to stay in the slave ward again. It's not proper… to mix bucks with slaves, you understand?" He says still casual, I know I'm not meant to answer that question, and I see him smile softly, like I had passed some kind of test.

"Come here" he orders pointing to the front of the desk as he moves to sit in the leather chair. At the front of the desk are two chairs both had red cushions sown to the seat of them. I don't dare sit down on one of them; I just stand closely behind them.

"Now," he begins "You understand why you're here; you are here to be a buck, my personal buck. Your job is quiet simple really; you are here to be a pet, a well taken care of pet at that. You will get to experience a life that most humans can only dream of. If you please me, you will be rewarded. If there anything you need I can get it for you, I trust you don't doubt my line of power, and there are no limits to what I can have. You understand so far?"

I nodded my hair slowly; I already knew what he was explaining to me so far.

"Good, then you will also understand that there are some things I require of you. I can give you a real life, you'll never have to work, you will never go hungry, and I'll make sure you stay in perfect health, you'll need or nothing, you'll want for nothing, unless you misbehave. I am not a patient man, Isabella. If you defy me or try and embarrass me in front of my people or workers I'm not one to give second chances. I have no problem with replacing you with another; there are plenty of other humans who would jump at this chance. I am giving you one chance; if you lose that chance I will not have you in this house hold any longer. Don't bother trying to act like you're just a stupid human whose nature is to make mistakes. I know all about your nature, I've been around for a long time to witness it. Stupid you may be, but I know you understand me. It's the same with any of my workers, if you don't follow the rules you'll be thrown out. And trust me the vampire world won't be a friendly place to hopeless girls like you"

I gulp, as he goes on I can feel my legs getting weaker and weaker. I wonder if maybe the life of a slave would have been better after all.

**Hmmm… maybe a buck is the wrong career choice. What do you think?**

**Please review!**


End file.
